Living Through a Living Hell
by EdgeColumbus
Summary: The year is 2071 and the first New-Type God Eater has arrived at the Far East Branch. Edge is 18 and about to embark on the adventure that is the life of a God Eater, there will be ups and downs, gains and losses, but there will always be someone to rely on. Right?


Chapter 1: New Type

"Please place your wrist in the machine." Johannes instructed over the intercom. Edge, as he had been nicknamed, walked up to the machine and hesitantly placed his right hand above the bottom half of the armlet. Edge had rolled up the right sleeve of his military uniform top rolled up, despite its name the top was a black unbuttoned school blazer with a red plaid design on the inside and white shirt accompanied by a short black tie. The reaper slacks he wore were a darker version than normal, the brown loafers were the same though. Edge's dark orange hair was slightly in his vision, the black highlight was noticeable. Edge took a deep breath and rested his arm on the armlet, the machine clamped down on Edge's wrist and the pain kicked in.

"Arrgh!" Edge screamed in pain as he held his arm. The process wasn't long, but it sure as hell was painful. The machine finally finished and released Edge's arm, he grabbed a hold of the god arc in front of him. Edge changed the god arc into melee form, a scythe, and then into ranged form, a sniper rifle, and back to melee to test the shield, a buckler, everything worked perfectly.

"Congratulations, you are the first new type god eater in existence, you should be proud. We expect great things from you." Johannes congratulated.

Edge had been escorted to the lobby where he sat on a bench, waiting to start combat training.

"Hey, are you a new recruit too?" Some guy asked as he sat next to Edge.

"Yeah." Edge confirmed. "I'm Edge, it's a nickname, but it's become a second name to me." Edge introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Edge, I'm Kota." Kota introduced himself in response. The two chatted for a while, before Tsubaki approached them.

"On your feet." Tsubaki ordered, Edge and Kota stood to attention. "Edge, you will be doing your combat training first, the training facility is the same room where you received your armlet and god arc. Kota, your training will take place after Edge's, again the training room is the same one where you received your armlet and god arc. That is all." Tsubaki walked.

"Well, good luck." Kota cheered.

"Thanks, good luck when your training starts." Edge waved goodbye and headed to the training room, grabbing his god arc along the way.

The training was rather simple, slash, shoot, guard, run laps, jump a bit, devour, all the basics. Edge was sitting in his assigned room, he had just taken a shower. The blazer he usually wore was slung over the railing of his personal terminal and his loafers were next to his bed, he was in his usual outfit besides that. Edge lifted his arm up and stared at his armlet.

"A new type huh? Oh, the hate I'm gonna receive." Edge chuckled. He didn't mind if people disliked him, so long as he knew he was doing his job, it didn't matter if people hurled insults or worse.

Edge sat on a bench near the front desk, Hibari was doing her usual work. Someone walked down the stairs and caught Hibari's attention.

"Oh, Lindow. The director told me that if I saw you, he wants to meet... with you." Hibari relayed the message she had been told to deliver.

"Great! Sounds like you didn't see me then." Lindow smiled, he walked over to Edge. "Hey there Rook, I'm Lindow Amamiya." Lindow introduced himself. "According to various documents, I'm your superior officer. But I never paid much attention to that crap and neither should you. Endgame, I want you to be someone who I know has my back. And I'll have yours." He continued, a woman walked up to the two of them.

"Oh, who's this? A new recruit?" She asked.

"Yep, and you're totally ruining my big, scary speech about our brutal coda, so shoo!" Lindow shooed the woman away, he seemed to know her.

"Of course sir, you're the boss sir." She mocked, she waved goodbye and walked off.

"Now I lost my place... so we're cool yeah?" Lindow asked.

"Yes sir." Edge saluted.

"Drop the sir, just call me Lindow." Lindow smiled. "You got that Rook?"

"Drop the Rook, just call me Edge." Edge imitated with a smug smile.

"Not gonna happen Rook." Lindow chuckled. "I'm sending you out into battle, and I know that's scary. But look, I'm gonna be right here with ya, got it?" Lindow reassured.

"Got it." Edge nodded.

"Oh, look at the time. It's half past mission, let's go." Lindow ordered.

It hadn't taken long for the pair to be dropped off at the mission point, both had their god arcs ready.

"Alright Rook, we're gonna be getting some hands on experience today. You got three big rules, don't die, if you're in danger, freakin' run, and last, hide. Well, not hide. Use cover. Stealth wins fights." Lindow explained. "Wait, is that four big rules then?" He asked. "I'm gonna bottom line it for ya: survive. Actually, yeah, let's say one big rule: survive."

"And you're my superior?" Edge joked.

"Alright kid. Let's get this show on the road." Lindow ordered.

The two jumped down from the cliff they were standing on. The mission was fairly self explanatory, eliminate one ogretail. Edge and Lindow headed for the area to the right of the chapel. There it was, one ogretail. Edge changed his god arc to melee form, he kept the scythes blade above and to the right of his head. They crept up on the ogretail, the aragami still hadn't noticed. Edge charged the ogretail and slashed its side, the beast let out a small roar as the pain set in. Lindow took the chance to get in three hits on the ogretail, before dodging a tail whip. The ogretail was focused on Lindow, Edge took the opportunity to fire some shots at the aragami. The ogretail staggered and fell over, Edge ran up to it and devoured a part of the aragami, he entered burst mode. Edge spun his scythe around as he continued his assault on the ogretail, Lindow joined in and slashed at the ogretail as well. Edge put his arc into ranged mode and fired a condensed shot at the ogretail from point blank range, the beast died immediately.

"Hah, that was a bit of work out." Edge panted, Lindow patted him on the back.

"Nice work today Rook." He congratulated. "Just remember, the aragami will get stronger, so you should to." Lindow warned.

"Got it." Edge nodded. "So, when's the chopper getting here?"

"Shouldn't be too long now."

After the mission, Edge was subjected to a lecture from Dr. Sakaki. He didn't mind the lesson, it covered the basics of aragami and not much else, but Kota seemed a bit bored if his yawning was any sign. After the lesson, Edge got something to drink from the vending machine in the corridor leading up to his room.

"I'm in it for the long haul now, huh?" Edge sighed as took a sip of his drink.

"Yes, you are." Tsubaki responded.

"Gah!" Edge jumped at the sudden company. "Sorry, I didn't think anyone would hear me."

"It's fine. Just don't let talking to yourself get in the way of your missions."

"Right." Edge smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"You're next mission has been decided, speak to Hibari when you're ready to depart." Tsubaki informed before heading to the lift.

"Right." Edge sighed as he finished his drink, he threw the can in the bin. "No rest for the wicked as they say."


End file.
